smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen
Oliver Jonas Queen is Chloe Sullivan's husband as well as the billionaire owner and CEO of Queen Industries, who also serves on a team of heroes as avigilante archer, Green Arrow. As Green Arrow, Oliver dresses in green and black and utilizes a variety of arrows and gadgets for many forms of defense. History Oliver had a near life-long relationship with Lex Luthor which began with their parents Veritas Society meetings and continued into their time together at boarding school. During thier high school years at Excelsior Academy, Oliver was Lex's frequent tormentor, a tradition he gave up when Duncan Allenmyer, Lex Luthor's best friend, suffered a near-fatal incident caused by his actions. Sometime after graduating from Excelsior, Oliver took a trip on a yatch and ended up stranded on an island. There he was taken prisoner by a man known as Marco. There he met Tess Mercer, and later helped her escape. He also has a complicated romantic past with Lex Luthor's protegé and half-sister, Tess Mercer. When Oliver descended into depression after learningLionel killed his parents, he turned towards a lifestyle of women, drinking, and partying. He then again abandoned his Green Arrow duties and spent many months making the gossip pages. Around the time he first arrived in Metropolis he began masquerading as the Green Arrow, where he used his archery skills to fight crime. Hoping to stop LuthorCorp's 33.1 experiments, he formed a team of heroes which consisted of several of Clark Kent's old friends. After returning from his fight against 33.1 inorder to rescue a de-powered Clark Kent from a Russian camp, Oliver once again stayed in Metrpolis. This time the League faced the threat known as Doomsday, a Kryptonian monster sent to Earth to kill Clark Kent. Doomsday however was hidden under an earthly camoflauge, an EMS worker known a Davis Bloome, who suffered from the transformations, which he had no control of. Oliver also faced the return of the previously thought dead, Lex Luthor. Oliver eventually defeated Lex by exploding the truck he had been hidding in, however, this did not entirely kill him. Oliver also brought Jimmy Olsen into the fight against Doomsday, hoping to use him to spy on Chloe, who had been attempting at hiding Davis to prevent the League from killing him. After seperating Davis and Doomsday using Black Kryptonite, Davis killed Jimmy, and Clark defeated Doomsday. Knowing Jimmy's death would have been avoided had Oliver not hired him, he fell into a drunken depresion out of guilt. He eventually decided to get his life back on track, thanks to Chloe Sullivan's intervention. In 2009, Oliver Queen discussed merging Queen Industries with LuthorCorp. However, the day he was to discuss the merger with the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, every member was killed in an explosion. It is unclear how much influence or stake Oliver currently holds in the company. In late 2009, Oliver discovered a prostitute and street fighter named Mia Dearden. Seeing her fighting skills, Ollie took her under his wing and got her off the streets, training her in martial arts with the hope that she could be an ally for his team of metahuman superheroes. Recently, due to the frequent bad press about costumed heroes being deemed vigilantes, and to the loss of his true love Chloe, Oliver revealed to the public that he is Green Arrow to prove the media wrong and hopefully be reunited with the woman he loves. After being reunited with Chloe, the two continued their relationship, and eventually married after a drunken night out. And after a moment of weakness in which he believed her to be dead, he eventually was corrupted by the influence of Darkseid, who later used this corruption to influence Oliver into attacking Clark, on his wedding day with Lois. Clark was able to succesfully free Oliver from Darkseid's influence with some inspiring words, and later Oliver helped Clark defeat Darkseid by defeating his three disciples. Abilities and Arsenal Oliver Queen has no super-human powers, but as revealed by Slade Wilson, is physically fit with stamina above human standard. *'Archery - '''Oliver is a master archer with superb aim. He hardly ever misses a target, and can shoot up to three arrows at once. *'Acrobatics -''' Oliver is a skilled acrobat, and can preform several parkour techniques, which he demonstrates when scaling Metropolis rooftops. *'Martial Arts' - Oliver is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and was able to subdue a special ops military officer easily. He has been shown to be able to take down several enemies at once. Oliver carries a large Arsenal which is comprised of: *'Compact Bow - '''Oliver carries a metal compact bow which increases his accuracy. He carries atleast one when ever he is on patrol. *'Cross Bow -''' Oliver also carries a metal crossbow for taking down targets easily than he would with a Compact Bow. He also uses his crossbow as a grappling hook gun. *'Arrows' - Oliver contains a wide arsenal of trick arrows which he keeps in the quiver stiched to his costume. These include the regular steel-tiped arrow, a grappling hook arrow, a taser arrow, a diamond -tipped arrow, an EMP arrow, an explosive arrow, a knock-out gas arrow and a Kryptonite arrow. He also carries or uses gear besides his main weaponary. *'High-tech glasses' - Green Arrow uses a pair of cycling glasses with transparent screens at the lenses. They help him calculate the necessary angles and distances for his aim when launching an arrow or for scaling Metropolis rooftops. *'Voice changer' - Oliver has a voice changer connected to his sunglasses which disguises his voice from his enemies. *'Communicator '- Oliver also carries a bluetooth like communicator with a closed radio frequency for members of the Justice League only. *'Motorcycle '- Oliver has a customized motorcycle which is made of a motocross bike with customized headlights, forks and tires. Note: The glasses green arrow uses are Zeals Cycling Glasses and the bike he uses is a custom Husqvarna SM610. Physical Appearence Oliver is 6'3" and 195 pounds. He has blond hair and brown eyes. Oliver had a scar in his chest in the shape of the Mark of Zod, from when he was burned by Zod's heat vision, but the scar has since been removed. His appearence has not changed since when he first came to Metropolis, but on one occasion he has dyed hs hair brown inorder to avoid the public eye. Oliver's style in clothing is somewhat similar to Lex Luthor's, as they both dress in high class business suits and dress pants and shirts which seems to be mostly green. In later seasons Oliver changed to a more casual look, with blue jeans, boots, button down or T-shirts and either a dress jacket or a hooded jacket. In his first appearence Oliver wore an all white-suit. Oliver also owns a leather jacket he sometimes wears when he's riding his motorcycle. As Green Arrow, Oliver masks his identity with a green and black leather costume. It brands a green 'G' on the belt and also has a hood and black sunglasses which contain a voice changer. His sunglasses have special electronic features, one of these features allows him to communicate with Watchtower. Oliver had a second costume made after burning the first one, the second one was nearly indifferent, save for additional black and yellow coloring to the suit. Category:Superheroes Category:Smallville characters Category:Main characters Category:Non-canon